Steel Massimo
}} , usually shortened to Massimo, is an original playable character from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Once just a regular Reploid, he was sickened by his own weakness, so he sought out the original Massimo to learn how to become stronger. A short time later, though, the original Massimo was captured by the Rebellion Army, leaving his armor and namesake to the current Massimo. History When X and Spider first arrive at Tianna Camp, they meet Massimo, who's scared out of his wits and practically panicking. After realizing the three are working toward the same goal, Massimo joins forces with X and they continue deeper into the POW camp. Upon freeing the system operator, Nana, Massimo learns that the records show that the original Massimo was supposedly executed. A little later, after traveling deeper into the facility, Massimo splits from the group and meets with the original Massimo, chained and barely alive. He encourages the current Massimo that he can be strong too and to keep the armor before succumbing to his injuries. After X finds him and Massimo rejoins the group, the three confront Silver Horn, who stomps on Nana and mocks the original Massimo by referring to him as "feeble", pushing the current Massimo far enough to flatten him with a single punch. After the trio defeats Silver Horn, Massimo confesses his past to X, but X and Spider boost Massimo's spirits and convince him to continue to help the group. His next significant role in the plot was at the Vanallia Desert, as he tried to save X from the quicksand. Massimo also succumbed to the quicksand, even with Zero trying to save him despite abuse from Ferham. Luckily, the party survived. By the end of the game, Massimo ends up as a full-fledged warrior, mentally and physically, and feels confident in carrying on the namesake of Steel Massimo. Weaponry In battle, sometimes he can counterattack the enemy without using the Sub Weapon "Vengeful Counter", nor Force Metal "Massimo Plus". Counters do not trigger any effects gained via battle damage (Such as Belladonna's stat increase), nor do they trigger a Final Strike if it damages the enemy to that threshold. Massimo uses different Combat type polearms: *'Massive Lance' (マッシブランサー) - Massimo's starting weapon, an axe that he uses to attack with a Slash. *'Protect Lance' (プロテクトランサー) - A lance with a shield that attacks with Stinger. Has high defense stats and low speed. *'Crash Hammer' (クラッシュハンマー) - A large hammer with three spikes. Attacks with Suppression. *'Shock Lance' (ショックランサー) - Electric lance that attacks with Raiden. NOTE: The game describes this weapon as being able to inflict Bind to enemies; however, this is incorrect. Shock Lance does not inflict Bind, it only does Thunder damage. *'Jet Guillotine' (ジェットギロチン) - A scythe that attacks all enemies with a wide Whirlwind Slice. *'Interceptor' (インターセプター) - A weapon with a large blade on the head of the shaft that attacks with Dignity and may cancel the enemy attack. *'Beast Lancer' (ビーストランサー) - A dragon-like lance that uses the fire attack Fury. Massimo suffers damage when he attacks with this weapon. Gallery Massimo.png|Steel Massimo in Mega Man X: Command Mission True_MassimoConceptArt.jpg|Full concept art of the original Massimo CM_MassimoConcept.jpg|Steel Massimo's concept art Rockman X DiVE Hunter Massimo.png|Steel Massimo from Rockman X DiVE. Trivia *Strangely, the player never learns the playable Steel Massimo's original name. It is believed he inherited this title when he was given his armor by the original Massimo, and another name is never mentioned, nor is his original appearance ever shown. *It is believed that the original Steel Massimo was considerably smaller than the party member and wielded a sword as opposed to a bladed polearm. This idea comes from a poster seen in the Sky Room, "Viva la resistance!", which shows a pair of characters in a pseudo-silhouette wearing the Steel Massimo armor, with the largest figure holding a polearm and a smaller figure with a sword similar to Zero's Z Rapier. This is also hinted at by one of Massimo's concept art pieces, which depicts the original Steel Massimo wearing the armor (he is certainly less upright of posture, if not shorter than the playable Massimo) and holding a sword. *Its speculated by the majority of the fan community that the inspiration for Massimo's character derived from a creation of Capcom's earlier title, Maximo: Ghosts to Glory. This speculation comes from the fact that Massimo's name is extremely similar to that of Maximo and his original character design included a sword which is Maximo's signature weapon. Furthermore, the final similarity is with Massimo's Glint Armor and how its coloring has a great resemblance to the coloring of Maximo's Gold Armor. *His theme music is shared in battle with Depth Dragoon and Duckbill Mole. *Massimo's strongest weapon is likely a reference to Garr's strongest weapon (Beast Spear) in Breath of Fire III, which sapped some of his HP away every turn he had it equipped. In Massimo's case, his Beast Lancer only drains HP when he attacks regularly. See also *In-battle lines *Massimo's Action Trigger Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids